Santa's Hunger
by Cassandra Incognito
Summary: All I want for christmas is some ItachiNaruto naughtyness. Due to my past naughty record, I knew it wasn't happening... so I wrote it myself. Gift Fic for Sara


**Warning:** Yaoi. Kinkyness. Handcuffs. Innendueno's that will forever taint peoples innocent views of Christmas items. You know... The usual.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto, never will... unless Santa decides to be awfully nice to be this Christmas. However I know I've been naughty, so a lump of coal it is. But with gas prices at what they are at... it might actually be in my favour to get the coal. ;)

**Background:** Done as a Christmas present to Sara... also known as MoveThemHands on Merry Christmas Sara. :D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Santa's Hunger**

--------------

Itachi trudged onward through the Konoha forest, internally cursing his twit of a brother for leaving the blonde container half dead in the Valley of the end. If he hadn't come across the genin and healed him, he would have surely died, demon or not. The raven had barely managed to transport off the scene before Kakashi arrived. He had seen the look of shock in the teen's eyes just before he vanished, the shock of seeing an enemy healing him. Itachi himself even questioned his own motives. Regardless his own numerous encounters with the blonde since that moment had only moved to strengthened whatever it was between the two. Three more times he had encountered the container on his travels with Kisame, the shark-nin usually moving to encounter Jiraya while the blonde dealt with Itachi.

The "fights" usually meant the blonde would "accidently" look into Itachi's eyes and be caught in his genjutsu. He would be trapped for days in the alternate universe, not being tortured, but rather interrogated by the Raven. Question upon question, with the blonde forced to tell the truth, questions about his life, his dislikes, his likes, his aspirations, his everything. The first time Itachi did it, he passed it off as wanting to know the patterns of his prey in order to better follow and capture him at a later date. The second time he explained it away, as getting to know the teen's weakness's so he could use them against him. By the third time Itachi didn't know what he was doing, nor why he was so enraptured by the blonde. Only that he wanted to know more.

The next time the pair met Kisame had managed to lure the Sannin away, leaving Naruto and Itachi to their own devices, after staring hard at each other the blonde finally made a move, stepping forward he captured the older nin's lips. It was clumsy, it was wet, and it was utterly ridiculous how right it felt. Itachi himself had no experience with lovers, having been a top ninja his entire life he had devoted himself entirely to his studies and training. He viewed love, crushes, and relationships as wasteful. Emotions were very important to ninja, fear told them when to avoid danger, hate gives them strength and cold energy, however he had felt hatred of his family for so long, his utter disgust with their morals, or lack their of. He was sick of their weakness, their short sightedness that he simply gave up on them. His hatred was so deep that it was cold. Love was a weakness, so fragile, not as strong as hatred. You can fall in and out of love so easily, while holding onto your hatred was a simple task. However the feel of the cherry lips pressing against his own finally sparked something within the teen that he thought he had lost, it wasn't love, not by a long shot, he was interested in the teen no doubt. There was lust involved, but most of all there was a deep hunger, a thirst for more, more knowledge, more touching, more everything. He wanted every inch of the blonde, to rule him to own him, to utterly dominate. Never before had he felt an emotion so strong.

The first time for both the teen and the raven had been in that forest, amongst the branches and leaves, the twisting and touching of the pair. Hungry mouths met again and again as they writhed together, reaching climax, and pulling apart with a gasp. Afterwards they dressed quickly, never once speaking, never looking at each other, there was nothing more to say, they knew how the other felt and their hunger was matched, kiss for kiss, thrust for thrust. They parted ways when an irate Jiraya, huffing and puffing arrived on the scene, followed by an immensely annoyed Kisame. Apparently the swords master was well matched, and the Sannin was anxious to return to his pupil. Following Itachi's lead the shark nin left, with the sneer on his face directed at Jiraya, which was returned with a smirk.

As the teen left the scene he couldn't quite grasp why he had allowed the raven to dominate him in the forest. There was just something he had seen in the man's eyes that trapped him more than any of his genjutsu's could do. His passion, and hunger was matched, and for once in his life someone desired Naruto for more than the demon that inhibits his body, for more than his money, for more than his techniques, and he desired Itachi just as much. There was something so inexplicable about the man. Naruto knew the man was a killer, but wasn't Naruto as well, and Jiraya, even Kakashi and Iruka had taken lives. The only difference is that they hadn't killed their own clan members, they weren't traitors to Konoha. But honestly how much worse was Itachi than Sasuke himself. The men that perished going after Sasuke, the teen's that would have lost their lives, the fact that the raven had nearly killed Naruto himself, and yet all was forgiven. Sakura forgave Sasuke and merely wanted him back, same could be said for Kakashi, and Naruto was almost positive that should Sasuke return he would be only given a slap on the wrist by the council... as was their way.

He had given the Raven his virginity, as well as a piece of him. He wasn't in love with Itachi, he doubted the raven could even feel love, Naruto himself had felt brotherly love towards many in the community...but the idea of a relationship terrified him to the core. Such as dependence and openness would leave him utterly vulnerable, he recognized that love made you strong, but it also made you very weak.

Meeting again with the man Naruto felt his hunger grow, he desired the man more and more, until his flesh was the only thing that could satisfy the teen. He had begun to seek out the man, and Itachi sought him out in return. Every once a month of a pre-planned date the pair would meet together, in various locations to consummate their budding intimacy. They both experienced things that they never thought possible, and grew a closer bond in the process. They were inexplicably connected, through and unseen force that drove their hunger for one another.

Thus Naruto sat alone in his apartment, awaiting the arrival of the raven, with a surprise present awaiting the man. Which leads us back to Itachi, travelling through Konoha Forest, cursing the cold, and his brother for leaving the blonde half dead in the Valley of the End, the beginning of everything, and his cursed and blessed circumstances involving a certain blonde.

Itachi snuck past the border guards around Konoha, slipping past the ones at the gate, and making his way towards his lovers apartment. It was ridiculous how easily he was able to infiltrate the village, and had any of his group found out of vulnerable Konoha was there was no doubt in his mind that they would attack to get the final demon. Itachi wasn't quite sure if he was upset about the fact or not. He wouldn't be terribly put out should the village fall and perish, but the thought of losing the blonde left him with a sick feeling in his stomach, a feeling that he quickly swept away. It was far too close to caring for the Raven to consider. He refused to care about anything, with caring comes love, and with love comes weakness, and that was an absolute deal breaker.

Itachi observed the various decorations on the houses he past, the lights strung across roofs, the wreaths hung upon doors, and trees cut down to be placed within homes. The man let out a grunt of displeasure. He had forgotten that the village celebrated the pointless holiday of Christmas. He had always held the event with distain. The sheer ridiculousness of the entire thing. What good ninja's, could possibility allow a large fat man in a red suit to sneak into their homes, stealing cookies and milk? As for the presents he left the raven had no use for toys or baubles, the Santa fellow learned quite quickly that kunei and stars were a much more suitable present.

Allowing himself in through the teen's window Itachi made his way to the bedroom, where he knew his blonde would be waiting for him. What he didn't expect however was to come upon a clone version of his blonde lover dressed in a red leather outfit, the pants clung to the lithe figure like a second skin, and the small red leather vest left very little of the teen's chest and stomach actually covered. The red hat upon his head was the final touch.

Looking to the side he saw the real Naruto in the same costume, however there was a slight difference... a green bow was tied to the teen's waist, while his hands remained above his head, clipped to the head board by a pair of fuzzy red handcuffs.

"Well... aren't you going to say something?" Naruto asked from the bed.

Itachi merely stared on, glowing from his appreciation of the view. "What's this all about?" He asked with a smirk.

"Don't cha' like it?" Clone Naruto asked with a pout.

The raven's eye focused in on the cherry pair of lips before him, "Immensely." He said before lunging at the clone and ravishing the lips before him. The blonde moaned into the kiss, but was gently pushed away by a soft but firm hand.

"Now seriously, what is with the costume?" Itachi asked in suspicion.

"It's Christmas Itachi... and I thought I should get you a present you'd actually use... me." The Naruto tied to the bed said, biting the edge of his lip. 'Will he think I'm too forward? God, I'm such an idiot, how could I convince myself he'd want me for Christmas?'

The blonde was interrupted from his thoughts as he felt a weight sidle over him. Looking up with his baby blues he was met with dark obsidian orbs. Naruto took immense pride in the fact that he was one of the rare few with the privilege to see Itachi with his eye's "turned off".

"A gift. Well what exactly is included in this...gift?" The raven asked, one of his eyebrows quirked.

A blush fluttered across the teen's cheeks, "Uummm, well you get to do anything you want with me for the entire night." He stammered.

A devilish grin grew across the man's face, "Anything?"

Gulping the blonde answered. "Yes... anything."

"Oh I do think I'm going to enjoy this gift." Itachi said, diving for the teen's neck, and nibbling his way down the tan chest. Naruto arched into his ministrations, only to be impeded by the handcuffs.

"Mmmmm... Itachi." The teen moaned, as a finger moved to fondle a stiff nipple. It was soon met with a hot mouth covering the spare, while Naruto writhed beneath the raven.

Rubbing the bud into erection the man pressed his groin into the teen's, creating a slow circular thrusting motion, his pants tented with his efforts, grinding his pelvis into the hot body below, leaving the blonde nearly speechless.

"You like that?" The raven said after a particular hard thrust.

The teen nodded frantically, short gasping breathes escaping his lips, as he licked and bit his bottom lip in pleasure. Itachi focused in on the soft petals before capturing them for his own. 'Oh the things I could do to this mouth,' the man thought, as he thoroughly dominated the lithe blonde. His hand moved to grope the firm buttocks of the Genin, massaging the globe, while his tongue thrust in and out of the hot mouth.

Finally pulling away he was met with a groan of disappointment. "Now don't be like that... I have a task for you."

The blonde nodded as he met with the raven's eyes, "What?"

"I want you to wrap those sweet lips around this," he said opening the zipper to his straining pants, and pulling out his throbbing member.

A small quirk crossed the teen's lips, "You want me to suck your candy cane?" He asked playfully. His humour was met with a raised eyebrow, and a look of disapproval. "Oh come on. I know you like it when I talk dirty." The fox said with a cheeky grin.

Getting into the spirit of the matter the raven joined in. "If you do well, I'll let you ride my sleigh," he said, his voice husky.

A look of shock crossed the teen's face. For one of the first times the raven actually talked dirty to him, and if the state of his member was anything to go by, he liked it. A sultry look crossed cerulean orbs, and his eyes half lidded. He lifted his head to teasingly lick the tip of the 'candy cane'.

A grunt of pleasure came from the nin's mouth, as he gripped blonde hair, to slowly guide him to take in more. Lowering his gag reflex the teen allowed more of the thick member to pass through his lips, until all of the delightful treat was lodged within his hot cavern. Allowing his tongue to softly massage and lick the thick vein on the underside, he began a slow and steady bob of his head, his lips caressing around, until he reached the end. Dipping his tongue within the slit he carefully savoured the droplets of pre-come, before moving to devour the member again. He kept a slow and steady pace, torturing the nin, straddling his chest. He heard a click from above, and suddenly his hands were free. Opening his eyes he was met with the grin of a mirror self.

Itachi was surprised when he felt a pair of hands brush against his chest and a body press into him from behind. Realizing it was Naruto's clone the man calmed, feeling the extra brush his nipples gently, before working their way down to fondle his balls. Letting out a gasp the man nearly fell back when he felt Naruto pull back, only to be attacked by two mouths. Cursing himself for closing his eyes, the man quickly re-opened them. The sight before him would have had him on his knees if he weren't already. Before him were two blondes, happily lapping at his dick as if it really were a candy cane. The two shared a kiss over the tip of his member, their tongues thoroughly molesting it. Suddenly Itachi found himself lodged deep into the back of Naruto's throat while the cloned licked and sucked his balls, rolling them around in his mouth, and with his fingers.

He felt a vibration against his penius that made his whole body tingle delightfully, trying to decipher what the teen was humming he came to the conclusion that it was a version of jingle bells. The combination of the hot quivering mouth, and the pressure on his balls her too much, as he stiffened and came. His frame trembling slightly with the effort.

Swallowing what was offered the blonde milked him dry, his lips curving into a smile as he pulled away. Licking his lips he straddled the fallen form of the raven. Leaning forward and pressing his chest against the man beneath him he whispered headily into his ear, "better than eggnog." Moving down the capture the man's lips.

A jolt of arousal passed through Itachi's groin, as his hand moved to cup the juicy ass of the blonde, thrusting his hips up to grind his awakening arousal into Naruto's.

"Someone's been a naughty boy." He said gutturally.

The teen whimpered softly as he felt a slight slap to his behind, biting his lips to keep from crying out in pleasure. Light calloused fingertips smoothed the abused flesh, before placing more slaps. The teen was tensing and wiggling delightfully in the man's lap. All too sudden the feeling disappeared. The blonde opened his hazy eyes as a slick finger drift down his spine, and slowly encircled his entrance , pressing past the entrance slowly, continuously re-slicking the finger with the lube container Itachi had the for thought to bring.

Naruto began to press back against the intruder, enjoying the feeling of the callous finger caressing his insides. Groaning in delight the teen nearly jumped off the bed when a second finger was added in quick succession to a particularly rough thrust against his prostate. His member smacked against his chest in excitement, and dribbled pre-come down his abs. The teen was very nearly bouncing on the fingers, as Itachi added a third, after working the cavern for a few more moments.

"Please Itachi, gimme' more." The blonde whined.

"I did say if you did a good job you could ride the sleigh... So hop on." He said, removing his fingers, and gripping the base of his cock.

Naruto smiled as he scooted forward, lifting himself up and over the erection, to straddle the man's abs. He placed a small kiss on either side of the raven's lips, and initiated a fiery kiss. As the two duelled orally, the teen slowly pulled away, placing a chaste kiss on ravished lips before sitting down on the raven's rock hard member. Both let out a loud groan, Naruto shuddering in both pleasure, and pain, while Itachi revelled in the tight heat.

"You're just as tight as the day I first took you. It's been far too long."

Naruto nodded earnestly, still lost in the sensations. Finally he came back to himself, "Far, far too long. What with you searching for me, and me searching and training to get Sasuke back we barely have any time together. If I could only find out where Orochimaru's base is we could get in there and bring his sorry ass back."

Itachi stilled for a moment, "Do you enjoy Sasuke's presence more than mine?" He asked in a completely monotone voice.

Naruto tensed, causing a groan to emit from the raven's throat as he blonde's inner muscles pulled him deeper. The teen grinned, tensing again, before leaning down and kissing the man deeply.

"It's different with the both of you, Sasuke is like a brother, he was once of the first to recognize me, he was a rival, and a dear friend and teammate. You are the first one to really know me, you acknowledge me like Sasuke never will, and took me on as a lover when no one else would ever really consider it. After all...I am a demon container."

"Hn. You are a demon container, but not the demon, otherwise Akatusuki would be looking towards your own power instead of that of the demon. I think they made a poor decision in that."

"I thought we never talked about our work?" Naruto said, slowly lifting his body to lower it back down on Itachi's shaft. The raven groaned.

Opening his obsidian eyes again he took a hold of the blonde's waist. "That's usually because I fuck you until you stop asking." He retorted.

"Ahhh... I knew there was a reason we didn't talk much, go on missing nin, fuck me speechless. I want to be crying your name, and begging you to stop." The teen said, tightening his vice like grip on the raven's member.

The man thrust into the heat, rolling his hips to press deeper. "You're as tight as you were as a virgin, but you're as perverted as the man you call your teacher."

"Oh, I'm much worse than Jiraya." The blonde said with a wink, before starting a fast rhythm between the pair. The teen was bouncing on Itachi's lap, as the man thrust in and out, brutally impaling the teen.

"Itachi, Itachi, ITA! Mmmm... please more! Turn me over and fuck me hard. Teach this naughty boy a lesson" The blonde growled.

The raven made quick work of lifting the blonde off his erection, pushing him to his hands and knee's before entering again.

"Oh yeah!" The blonde moaned, pushing back frantically.

Suddenly the teen lurched backwards, his back arching almost painfully, "THERE!" He yelled, quickly followed by the command, "AGAIN!" Determining that he had again found the teen's prostate Itachi continued to plow into the nub, brushing it with every stroke of his shaft.

Naruto tightened his grip yet again, tensing before he let out a warning yell, or rather a whimper of Itachi's name before releasing over his comforter. The nin quickened his pace pumping in and out, harshly, before grabbing the back of the teen's blonde mass, and tugging gently, causing the teen to arch his back before he came inside Naruto with a growl.

Itachi pulled out and collapsed beside the blonde, tugging him into his arms, while the teen rested his head on the man's chest, panting with satisfaction and grinning like a fox. Itachi himself wore a sedated smirk, his hand snatching a near by towel, and lazily cleaning the pair off, before settling again.

"Did you like your gift?" And exhausted blonde asked breathlessly.

"Very much so." Itachi replied truthfully, playing with a strand of the blonde's hair.

Naruto smiled softly, "Good. I did too."

"I have nothing to give you..." Itachi said in a monotone voice, unsure if he was unhappy with that fact, or not.

"It's alright," Naruto replied, nuzzling the pale neck of the raven. "All I want for Christmas is you."

A smile crossed Itachi's lips. Itachi truly had a Merry Christmas. As for Naruto he was happy to feel so safe and sedated all at once, and for one of the first times he was spending Christmas with another soul, and celebrating. Now Naruto knew what they meant by the term it is better to give than to receive.

The pair was far from perfect, but this was a perfect moment for them, safely within the comfort of a lovers arms, as the snow fell softly outside. Despite their circumstances, the pair had come together against all odds, and for once, they were both truly happy.

Naruto began to drift off into sleep as Itachi lay perfectly content in playing with the tangle mass of silky soft tresses. When Naruto finally did awake he found himself alone like always, Itachi was always very much aware of the fact that although he needed no defences around Naruto, that to let his guard down to sleep in enemy territory was simply asking for it. The teen had resigned himself to waking up lonely, and cold, but he never regretted his relationship, and perhaps when he met his goal of Hokage he could finally bring Itachi back, or if he couldn't the pair could run away together. Sure it was a dream, and near impossible, but Naruto was never one to back down from a challenge.

The teen glanced over to his bedside table and observed a single white envelope with his name on it. He reached for the mail and openely it slowly. There in formal kanji was a letter from Itachi. Reading it slowly a giant smile grew across his face, not only did the raven leave the date of their next meeting, weeks earlier than usual, but he also left the current residence of one snake Sannin and his apprentice, Sasuke. It ended stating a "Merry Christmas to the Blonde. I thought you deserved more than a lump of coal."

The teen chuckled at the raven's message and smiled widely. 'This will be my first challenge, just you wait Itachi. Our dream will come true, one step at a time.'

The End... for now.

--------------

Merry Christmas to All.

Conscience: And a special Merry Christmas to Sara to which the fiction is dedicated.

Me: Dude. You stole my line!

Conscience: Where's your holiday spirit? The love for giving?

Me: I ate it along with a giant batch of cookies.


End file.
